


And the Walls Come Crumbling Down

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, fluff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex squeezes through the cracks forming in the wall built around Asch's heart bit by bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Walls Come Crumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> <3

After the one night of taking Alex back to his apartment and breaking one of his own rules, Asch broke another by thinking of taking him home a second time. He kept telling himself that it was just because he wanted to switch things up a bit. He wouldn't let himself get attached to the small human. No way. To take his mind off things, he went to the bar in the club he was at and focused on the pulsing music. Looking around, he scanned the people for another person he could try to convince to come with him. Instead, he spotted the familiar little human, who seemed to be in a spot of trouble. A much bigger guy had cornered him and was trying to pull Alex off with him.

An unexplained pang in his chest made Asch stand, anger bubbling in his chest. Making his way over to the scene in just a few steps, he grabbed the brute's shoulder and yanked him aside before slamming him against the wall. "So I see yer the type who can't get a man t' bed with charm so ye decide to prey on the little ones who aren't strong enough to push ye away. Disgustin'." He spat, curling his lip up in a snarl. To the side, Alex had an expression of relief mixed with surprise at seeing the big fae again. The man that Asch had pinned simpered and whined, babbling nonsense about how he was just trying to have a good time. Claiming Alex was his 'boyfriend' at to which Alex shook his head and looked disgusted when Asch glanced down at him and cocked an eyebrow. As soon as Asch let go, the man slunk away, proverbial tail between his legs in shame.

"Uh, w-well, hey there again, um, Asch? Didn't expect to see you again, ahahh.." Alex said nervously, looking down and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Asch shrugged one shoulder and huffed. "Meh, I saw ye were havin' a bit of trouble, pet. So I decided t' help ye out a bit. I can't stand guys like that. They're no better than the shit on the bottom of a shoe." Alex laughed at that, a warm full sound, earning a surprised glance from Asch. "Hn?" Alex shook his head and grinned, looking up at Asch with bright eyes. "Mm, just you didn't strike me as someone who would wanna help people much. Ruins your 'tough guy' image a bit." Alex said jokingly, with a wide smile.

Asch raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. Was this human damaged in the head? Or just stupid? None the less, he sighed and shook his head. He should probably leave before his urges to scoop up the too adorable for his own good idiot and kiss him became actual actions. Just as he was about to leave, though, Alex grabbed ahold of Asch's shirt sleeve and looked up at him through his eyelashes, which may or may not have caused Asch's heart to skip a quick beat. "Wanna dance, mister tall dark and handsome? To make up for that blow to your pride~" He asked in a lowered tone, and with a smirk. Losing the inner war with himself, Asch sighed before letting a predatory smirk slide back onto his face. "I'll dance wit' ya if ye come home wit' me again, kitten~ Then maybe I'll forgive ya for that lil' comment of yers." He gave a smug grin at the blush that bloomed over Alex's cheeks.

But then he was slightly surprised again when Alex smiled and nodded. "I sure as hell would be crazy to turn down that offer." He said, looking up at Asch with a determined glint in his eyes. With a quiet growl, Asch grabbed his wrist to begin leading him to the dancefloor. "Ye don't know what ya have got yerself into, kitten," he practically purred. Alex gulped and willed his body to cool down just a bit. But then they were on the dance floor. Despite being such a tall person, Alex found that he was also very fluid in his motions. And his dancing was just as provocative as his words. Swallowing dryly, Alex started to regret asking just a small bit, but at the same time didn't at all. As soon as the one song stopped, Asch easily picked the small human up and carried him to one of the overnight rooms at that club. Paying for a night through a small console near the room, then hurrying in, Alex found himself once again with his back against the wall.

Looking up into Asch's heated stare, he couldn't help the small whimper that slipped from his lips. There was that predatory grin again. Asch easily held Alex up with one arm and curled over to nip and suck a trail of marks up the shorter human's neck. Alex was whining and arching against the tall fae, fingernails scrabbling on the slick fabric of Asch's shirt, before grabbing a fistful in both, and stretching up to run his tongue along the pointed shell of Asch's ear. Immediately reacting to this, Asch let out a deep growling groan, a full body shiver going through him as he just pressed his face against the crook of Alex's neck. "HhHHhfuck-" he gasped out, hot breath puffing against Alex's neck. Who was rather surprised about the reaction that Asch had. Then a devious smirk crossed his face and he leaned up to repeat the action, and lightly nipped his earlobe. Asch growled and gripped tight onto Alex's hips as he tried to not drop the small human. Damn him for taking such good advantage of that weak spot. If his thoughts weren't so clouded with lust at the moment, he'd be proud.

Then, he bit down hard on the crook of his neck, relishing in the salty tang of blood on his tongue and the surprised yelp and whine from the human. Focusing on that spot, he licked and sucked at the skin, purring loudly as Alex shivered and involuntarily ground his hips up to attempt to get some kind of friction for a small bit of relief. Leaning back and licking his lips, Asch purred smugly at just how wrecked the small human looked already. Hair a mess, expression needy, hips still twitching a bit, lips kiss bruised and slick with saliva, and several marks already darkening on his neck. Pitying him a small bit, Asch slid the tight pants Alex wore down his legs and tossed them aside. Then taking a few steps back and turning, he set him on the foot of the bed before settling on his knees between his legs.

An expression of surprise flashed across Alex's face before he shuddered slightly at the visual of Asch between his legs, hair ruffled and lips still with a bit of blood on them. Leaning forwards, he kissed Asch hard, tangling fingers into the other's hair, and draped his legs over broad shoulders. Asch purred and gripped his hips, while nipping and sucking at Alex's bottom lip, before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Alex gasped softly, tightening his grip on Asch's hair, then moaned into the kiss as Asch trailed those sharp fingernails up his back, then down his sides and very lightly across his lower stomach. That subtle threat sent a thrill through his body, and he tugged a bit rougher at Asch's unruly hair.

Asch groaned quietly at this, grip tightening a bit on the back of Alex's neck. Then leaning back, he grinned widely. "Lift yer hips for me, kitten." Alex blinked, then nodded and arched up a bit. Aach gripped the waistband of his boxers before sliding them down his legs and tossing them roughly in the same direction of where his pants lay. Smirking up at Alex a moment, he let his tongue loll out of his mouth, and grinned as his eyes widened. Having a long tongue was useful. Gripping Alex's hips again, he leaned and ran his tongue over his tip, then hummed as he easily took all of him into his mouth, making a smug sound at the choked-off moan Alex let out. Easily wrapping his tongue around Alex's tip, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, allowing Alex to slightly push his head down by the tight grip he had on his hair.

"Ohshit- AaHhn- n-notgonna last long if you keEp d..doIng that-!" he choked out, curling inwards with a gasp after Asch ran his tongue expertly over his slit. Asch sat up and raised an eyebrow, and Alex whined at the sight of Asch with slightly puffy lips and looking a little less than the dominant creature he usually was. This sent a lightning bolt of pleasure skittering down his spine, and he slightly arched his back. "Fff-f-fuck me- please-? I- I need you- fuck I need you real bad..-" he said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the sheets of the bed tightly as he awaited an answer.

Asch froze, then growled low in his throat and he leaned back, stripping off his shirt and slightly struggling with the belt of his pants. Alex had opened his eyes at the noise of rustling fabric, and his gaze was trained on the several scars across Asch's torso. Pausing in his rush to undress, Asch looked up and gave a slight smirk. "I'm a dangerous man, kitten." He said simply before finally shedding his pants. Crawling up onto the bed, he easily picked Alex up then plopped him in his lap. Leaning down, he kissed the small human, cupping his cheeks in one of his hands and lightly trailing fingernails down his side with the other. Then, once again moving away, he easily reached to where he knew there was lube in the side drawers. Grabbing ahold of the small bottle, then leaning back, Asch wrapped his hands around Alex's thighs and lifted him easily to where the little human's legs were hooked over his shoulders. "What a pretty sight, pet~" He grinned, drinking in the sight of Alex looking completely ravished already.

Uncapping the bottle, then pouring a good amount onto his fingers, he hummed as he pressed two fingers in at once, smirking at the gasp of surprise from Alex. "Ye been practicing on yourself, kitten?" Asch purred huskily, grin widening when Alex nodded quickly, averting his gaze. "Naughty naughty pet~," He said in a low tone, before beginning to move his fingers expertly to draw out as many delicious noises from the small human as possible. Nuzzling lightly against his inner thigh, Asch then began nipping lightly at the soft pale skin, making sure to leave marks that would be very dark bruised hickeys in the morning. Alex moaned and both was trying to rock his hips back onto Asch's fingers as well as trying to get away from the sharp pained pleasures of the trail of bites along his inner thighs. Soon, two fingers were three, and Asch had Alex whimpering and begging, rocking his hips and trying to get any type of friction to soothe his near painful arousal. So when Asch moved from leaving teasing bites along his thighs and once more wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, he nearly sobbed at the pleasure. With the almost unbearable heat of Asch's mouth around him and long nimble fingers inside him, Alex's thoughts were all but gone, muddled and fuzzy and all he could manage to say was the tall fae's name, and broken curses.

"AsCH- ohgodfuckhHHhhnN- pleasE fuck- nNngh! fuckmE pleaAase-!" He cried out, eyes watering from the stimulation, and the sights and everything just felt so GOOD. Asch leaned up, mouth sliding off of him with a lewd noise. Oh, how this dear adorable idiot did not know how thin his self-control was wearing. Growling low in his throat, Asch drew his fingers back, and stripped off his boxers, before lifting Alex like he was nothing, gripping his hips tightly. "Ye have no idea how fuckin' close I am t' loosin' my cool, pet-" He growled quietly, ears pointed back, and his pupils were blown wide in lust. With shaky arms, Alex reached and set his hands on both sides of Asch's face. "Hff- I- I won't break, Asch~ I'm tiny, but not f-fragile." He said breathlessly, looking up to meet Asch's gaze. Making a quiet choked noise in the back of his throat, Asch furrowed his eyebrows, then pressed his face against the crook of Alex's neck. "HfFffuck yer too goddamn cute-" He growled, then loosened his grip on his hips slightly. "Still, ye can go yer own pace f' this, pet." He said in a strained voice.

Biting his lip in concentration, Alex slowly lowered himself, hands gripping Asch's shoulders to steady himself. In a much quicker time, he was still, and had his legs wrapped around Asch's waist. Taking deep breaths that hitched and were exhaled as growls, Asch had his head tilted back slightly, grip tightening and loosening on Alex's hips. As soon as Alex shifted his hips just a small bit, the last small bit of restraint snapped. Quickly and easily moving to where Alex was leaned back, Asch snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust, causing the small human to gasp in a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure. Gripping tightly onto Alex's thighs, he set a hard, rough pattern, that had Alex arching and letting out keens of pleasure. The little human tried his best to grip onto Asch's shoulders, then wrapped his arms around to drag his fingernails down his back. Asch's pattern stuttered, and his breath hitched in his throat as Alex dragged his fingernails over the scars on his back.

At this, Asch gripped Alex's legs tighter and hardened his pace, a quiet growl escaping him. Alex cried out in pleasure and did his best to wrap his legs around Asch's waist to urge him on. Reaching between them, Asch wrapped his hand around Alex's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Alex was whining and gasping, arm tossed over his face to hide. Almost as soon as he'd covered his face, Asch grabbed his arm and moved it. "I wanna see- hhff- see yer face durin' this, kitten~!" He said in a strained voice, then leaned to kiss him, groaning when Alex bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Ffffuck-" he hissed, movements becoming erratic.

Alex arched his back sharply then, mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure, swearing he saw stars as he came. Asch followed soon after, pressing his face against the crook of the human's neck as he came with a low groan. After a few moments, Asch slowly pulled back, chucking tiredly at the small whine Alex let out. Without much thought, he scooped the small human up in his arms, taking him to the small bathroom that the room had. As water for a bath ran, he cleaned Alex up with a damp cloth. Alex watched him curiously, still blissed out. Not thinking, he leaned against Asch's chest with a content sigh, not picking up on how the tall fae tensed up. Once the tub was full, Asch set Alex down in the water slowly before following suit.

Alex watched curiously as Asch slicked his hair back with water, and grabbed the tiny sample bottle of shampoo. Feeling eyes on him, Asch looked up and raised an eyebrow at Alex's stares as if asking 'what'. "... Your eyes are really pretty, you know." He said distractedly, then blinked and tilted his head at the surprised expression on Asch's face. "What? They are!" He said, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. Asch ignored the painful throb in his chest and shook it off with a laugh. "First time I've heard that in forever, pet. Ahahh.. Now c'mere so I can help ye get cleaned up a bit." Complying with his wishes, Alex scooted closer and leaned back to rest against Asch's chest.

After the both of them got cleaned up, dried off, and dressed, Asch turned to where Alex was seated on the bed, looking off to the side with a distant expression. Not believing himself for even considering asking, Asch went and plopped down beside the human, startling him slightly. "You wanna head t' my place with me, pet? Ye looked like ya weren't much wantin' to head home." Alex looked surprised and the seemingly kind offer and he slowly nodded, giving a tiny smile. "... I'd appreciate that. Un.. I- uh- dunno how well I'd be able to walk, though. Um." Blushing brightly, he looked down, fiddling with his shirt. Asch blinked, then laughed heartily, a grin stretching across his face. "Sorry, pet! I can carry ye pretty easily, so no worries." Before Alex could protest, Asch had scooped him up and was up and walking.

After a walk in silence that wasn't actually awkward, they came to Asch's apartment. Easily carrying Alex in one arm, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Setting Alex on his bed, Asch stepped back and sighed. "I'll be back, pet." Turning on his heel and heading to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror, then splashed water onto his face to clear his mind. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be letting that human get close to him. He'd just get hurt. But still, he didn't tell him to leave once he exited to the bedroom again. In fact, Alex had found one of Asch's shirts just laying around, and was just in that and his boxers curled up on the bed. He was fast asleep.

Swallowing thickly, Asch tried to shove down the unexpected warmth that rose in his chest at the sight. Looking away, he stripped off his day clothes that smelled like smoke and alcohol. Changing into a loose pair of sleep pants, he crawled tiredly into the bed while still taking care to not disturb Alex's sleeping form. Once he was settled, Alex rolled over to nuzzle against his side, a soft content sigh falling from his lips. Looking down at the human's soft sleeping features, Asch sighed and muttered to himself quietly.

"I'm fucked."


End file.
